


Wolf Cries - Lost Trail Pack

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher
Summary: Another drabble based on theplanetmary's Spirk fanfiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5200401/1/Lost_Horse_Creek_Montana





	Wolf Cries - Lost Trail Pack

Spock could still hear the howling, carried on the windless night. He wondered how long it would take to get used to the wolf calls…

He looked out the darkening windows to the hills. "Will you be staying?" he asked of Kirk.

"No, Spock. They'll stop soon, they always do… I'll be downstairs with everyone else, okay?"

Spock made to follow. Kirk turned to stop him, putting his hands either side of Spock's face and jaw.

"Spock, listen to me carefully. Go. To. Bed. Use my bed. You're exhausted. You had a long day, what with all waiting, and then meeting all these new people… Just go to bed."

He strode out, but not before closing the curtains.

…

"They were about to kiss!"

This was met by extended silence from the grown ups already gathered in the lounge and living area. Toweya, the actual exclaimer of this news, practically wilted in disappointment at the lack of adult reaction. 

"They were standing REAL close – Uncle Jim was holding Spock's face – and he said something into Spock's eyes, and Spock just looked back into HIS eyes. And then Spock sat on Uncle Jim's bed and took off his shoes and lay down. And then Uncle Jim went to shut the curtains, so we ran before he saw us. Oooh, do you think they're – "

"Stop right there!" McCoy said, before Cody could slam her palm down to stop such speculation from children. She glared at Cikala, the most likely culprit as their main source of such social education. He was saved from making what was most likely as bad response by Kirk's entry.

"What?" he said, coming up to an abrupt halt in the middle of the room. "Why's everyone staring at me? I can't have grass in my hair again, not today – "

The children smiled their sweetest smiles and scattered. Everyone else looked faintly amused, except a passive Creek, and a stern-yet-smug-happy Cody, which on its own put Kirk on his guard.

It was Cikala who went first, rubbing his hands a little too wickedly for Kirk's liking, mouth grinning under knowing eyes. 

"What happened out there, eh…? Good time –?"

He cut himself off, thinking he needed to say no more. By the confused looked tinged with annoyance hanging around Kirk's face, he was wrong. Cody flapped her hands to redirect the control they could fast lose. Relax, she signed. It's not the inquisition. We all adults here.

"Could've fooled me", Kirk muttered, slinging a few signs for Cody. He breathed in before continuing.

"Is… Is this about Spock? Because I just now told him to go to bed – if he knows what's good for him, he'll be in there right now. He wasn't listening to what his over-taxed body was telling him, so I told him the way your mom would tell Cody things when it was really important she understood, or was tired and didn't really want to read her lips. And I shut the curtains and door so he'd have quiet. And I shut the door from outside!" he finished, defensive now that he could see where this whole thing was going on, what was making everyone else grin like loons…

"She never actually said he shut the door", Creek pointed out reasonably. When Kirk's eyebrows shot up fast enough to dent a metaphorical ceiling, he continued in explanation. "I am familiar with the concept that people shut the door for privacy before partaking or engaging in – "

"Nah nah nah NAAAH – ", Jim sang, covering his ears. Though it was arguably not singing…

"What were you saying about us all being adults, Cody?" Cikala laughed, reaching up to pull the honorary Chikalato down next to him by his collar. Kirk spluttered, a little choked by the pressure being exerted on his neck by his jersey. But his eyes widened differently when he remembered where he'd left Spock in all of this.

"Oh God, what've I done? I'd better go see if he's okay – "

He raced up the stairs, taking some steps two or three at a time. He slowed before entering his room, crossing over to a motionless but wide-awake Spock. He crouched down at the Vulcan's head.

"I'm sorry, Spock. I guess I don't realise how hard it is when you first get here and hear them. The Lost Trail Pack."

Spock looked at his hand, the one Kirk had taken and was now soothingly massaging the back of with one thumb. Without meeting Spock's eyes, he asked "Do you still want me to stay?"

"You do not wish to", Spock said without missing a beat, not daring to hope his companionship was still desired.

"Yeah, I do. I just didn't think it would be fair on you. The whole Vulcan close-contact sensitivity, you know?"

Even as he said this, he stretched out beside the Vulcan, hands behind his head as he stared at the inky blackness the window now held. Spock shifted, noting the absence of the usual casual touch, but was content enough to start a light sleep-inducing meditation state.

Unbeknownst to him, he was being smiled at.


End file.
